


Repairing Broken Smiles

by sauerkraus14



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Oneshot, Sanvers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 22:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauerkraus14/pseuds/sauerkraus14
Summary: Maggie runs into someone from her past and it brings up some memories she's been working to forget.





	

Maggie smirked, putting her phone in her back pocket. She had just gotten off the phone with Alex and was still surprised at how adorable her nerd of a girlfriend could be. Alex spent the entire conversation talking about something she was working on at the DEO and while Maggie had no clue what she was talking about, she went along with it.

It had been a few months since they started dating and during that time, a lot had happened. Maggie was used to being the strong one, so at the start of the relationship, she was the one to help Alex with everything. She wanted Alex to be comfortable, to be honest, to be loved. She was the one who held Alex when her dad betrayed her, she was the one who pried the alcohol from her hands whenever her mom said the wrong thing, she was the one who was always there. She was the strong one. But Alex had helped her too. Alex had made her feel so safe and loved that she could finally share the truth about her past. They became closer once they both started being honest with each other. Maggie was proud of Alex, and as much as she hated to admit it, she was proud of herself, too. Never before had she let anyone else in, so now, while being more vulnerable, she had never felt stronger.

It was the end of Maggie’s shift and she was headed to the store to grab food for dinner tonight. She hadn’t seen much of Alex this week due to aliens wreaking havoc so she wanted to cook a delicious meal tonight to give them a chance to catch up. She had almost everything she needed already, she just needed to grab garlic, soy sauce, and parsley. She headed right for the produce section, confident that this would be an easy trip but as she turned the corner, she stopped dead in her tracks. In front of her was someone she hadn’t seen in ages, but she would recognize that curly blonde hair anywhere. She felt the air rush out of her lungs and her heart sped up. She wanted to run away but her feet wouldn’t move. Before Maggie knew what was happening, the woman was turning, blue eyes meeting Maggie’s brown.

_The first-time Maggie met Eliza Wilke, she was 13. Eliza was new to school and her desk ended up next to Maggie’s. Maggie hadn’t paid much attention to the new girl, but when the girl turned to ask a question, Maggie was captivated. Her eyes were bluer than anything Maggie had seen before. They were shining, nerves making them a little brighter than normal. When Maggie responded, the girl smiled, making her eyes go all squinty, and Maggie knew that she wanted to be her friend, if for no other reason than to see that smile every day._

“Maggie? Maggie Sawyer?”

Maggie swallowed, forcing a small grin, “Hey, Eliza, yeah…” she trailed off, unsure of what to say. She cleared her throat before continuing, “It’s nice to see you.” That was a lie. She had never wanted to see her again.

“Yeah definitely, it’s been awhile hasn’t it.” Eliza spoke quietly.

Maggie laughed dryly, “That’s for sure.” Eliza opened her mouth to continue but Maggie cut her off, “Look, sorry but I’m kind of in a rush.”

“No of course!”

Maggie rushed off without another word, forgetting all about why she was at the store in the first place. She practically ran over to her bike and pulled on her helmet, her bike roaring to life. She sped home, hardly noticing where she was going. Next thing she knew she was collapsing against the door she had just shut behind her. Maggie could feel her throat close, making it difficult to breathe.

_Maggie gagged, coughing as smoke billowed around her. Her hand grasping her chest dramatically as she passed the cigarette to Eliza._

_“C’mon Maggie, it’s not that bad!” Eliza laughed as she took another drag._

_Maggie wrinkled her nose, “No, I guess not, it just takes some getting used to.” She had never smoked before, but in the few months of their friendship, Eliza and Maggie had done just about everything. Maggie wasn’t sure it was a good idea, but she was fully aware of how close she was sitting to the other girl, their knees touching, so she wasn’t about to stop. She leaned forward to grab the cigarette from her friend. However, she inhaled a big cloud of smoke, causing her to choke. Eliza started laughing and Maggie joined in. Her throat killed, but mostly from laughter, not from the smoke._

She made her way over to the couch, gasping for air. She fell into the cushions, her legs collapsing under her. Maggie fought to breathe, slowly regaining control. She sat up and well- she just sat there. That’s where she was when Alex came through the door an hour later.

“Hey, babe! It’s so nice to be home, wow, long day!” Alex rambled as she took off her jacket and shoes. She caught sight of Maggie on the couch and frowned. “You okay?”

Maggie snapped back to reality. “Hey! Yeah, I’m fine, I’m great!” She stood up then immediately sat back down with a groan. “Shit, Al, I’m sorry I was going to make salmon but then stuff happened and I forgot to pick up what I needed and now we don’t have food to eat and I’ve ruined everything.” She closed her eyes, trying to block everything out. She could feel her hands start to shake, so she clenched them into fists to hide it from Alex. Maggie barely noticed the pricks of pain coming from her palms as nails dug deep. Her knee started bouncing, and no matter what she did she couldn’t stop it.

Alex recognized what was happening immediately. She slowly approached her, sitting down on the couch, leaving space between them. She cautiously placed a hand on her girlfriend’s knee, coaxing the movements to slow. Her other hand grazed Maggie’s fists, resting there until Maggie opened her eyes and unclenched her hands. Maggie stared at her shaking hands, as if she had never seen it happen before. But she had. Of course she had.

_Her hands were shaking uncontrollably as she grabbed her duffel bag from under her bed. Her mind was still in shock from what just happened. She could hear her parents downstairs still yelling. Maggie grabbed whatever was closest to her, not registering what she was throwing in the bag. She ran down the stairs and was stopped at the door by her dad. She didn’t look up, and didn’t say anything. She just stood there, shaking, holding back tears. Maggie didn’t want to hear anything, so she pushed past him out the door, and never looked back._

She kept staring, willing them to stop. She only blinked when Alex’s hands covered hers. Maggie turned her head to see Alex sitting there, looking at her with nothing but love in her eyes. Alex gently moved closer, careful not to push things too far. They sat there, side by side, barely touching, for a few minutes. Neither of them speaking. Alex knew that sometimes it’s nice to just, sit with someone. Just to sit there and be. If Maggie wanted to talk, she would talk.

Eventually, Maggie sniffed, “I uh, I ran into Eliza Wilke today…” 

Alex’s breath hitched, caught off guard. “Okay, what happened?” She knew how much pain Maggie must be in.

“Nothing. Nothing happened. I saw her, she saw me. That’s it. We didn’t really talk. But God Alex, she didn’t even look like she regretted anything. I didn’t expect her to apologize or anything, but she just looked at me, and smiled. I used to love that smile. That smile used to make me smile. And then it took my smile. And it took me a long time to start smiling again. So today, it took everything I had to smile at her. Because that’s what she did. She looked at me, after not seeing me since the card, and she smiled. Who does that, Al, what kind of person takes someone’s happiness then smiles the next time they see them?” Maggie took a deep breath and continued, “It took me a long time to accept myself, because I was never given the chance to fully accept it before I was outed. But once I did, my life was so much better. Without my parents, without her. Yeah it’s been hard, but I’ve grown into someone I can be proud of, you know? But today, seeing her in the last place I ever expected to see her, made me 14 years old again. Everything I felt that night came rushing back and I, I just broke.” Maggie leaned into Alex, exhausted from the past couple hours.

Alex wrapped her arms around Maggie, pulling her close. She felt Maggie start to cry, turning her face into Alex’s chest. Alex kissed the top of her head, letting her a couple of her own tears trail down her face. They sat like that for a while, until Maggie sat up a little, eyes red from crying. Alex gently brushed off a few stray tears from Maggie’s face as she whispered, “Maggie, you don’t need to feel bad for feeling these things. These are real emotions. I would be shocked if you didn’t feel like this. But Maggie, please know, that if you ever feel like you’re going to break down again, please call me. You don’t have to go through it alone. I don’t want you to, okay? I’m here to help you heal, remember.”

Maggie gave her a small smile, “Yeah Alex, I know. But you’ve never seen me like this before. And you shouldn’t have to.”

“Hey no. Seeing you like this Maggie? It doesn’t make me think any less of you. If anything, it’s a nice reminder that you’re human too, because you always seem so perfect. And gosh, my girlfriend is beautiful, in every form, but especially when she’s being herself, when she’s letting herself feel what she’s feeling deep down. You’ve stood by me through so much, so please let me do the same. So call me, or text me, okay?”

Maggie slowly nodded, “I will.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

Alex leaned in for a kiss, letting Maggie close the gap between them. It was soft yet firm. All the love they had for each other being expressed in that one kiss. Maggie broke the kiss, settling back into Alex’s arms. As Alex’s arms enveloped her, she sighed contentedly. Eliza Wilke may have taken her smile, but that was her old smile. Alex Danvers gave her a new one, a better one. And she wouldn’t trade it for anything.


End file.
